Brothers in Baltimore
by puppypants
Summary: Tag to "Baltimore" with a twist. What if Tony and Tim met in Baltimore under disturbing circumstances? Told through Tony's POV
1. Chapter 1

Tony was careful to maneuver the string of melting cheese with his mouth hanging over the edge of the pizza slice as he took a large bite but at the same time keeping his fully-committed vigil on the building across the street.

"I can't believe you forgot sausage. Aren't you Italian?" Danny guzzled a large swallow of root beer then burped long and loud.

"Hey! You're gonna blow our cover...or, if not that… wake the dead."

"We really need to start eating better. All these late night pizzas we order at stakeouts are going to eventually catch up with us."

Tony glanced towards his partner's gut, slightly hanging over his belt buckle. "Danny…If you weren't here…you'd be home nukin' a 'Hungry Man' TV dinner then drinking it down with a beer. But, as for me….I have no need to worry. As soon as I get home tonight, I'll get all the exercise I need to work off this pizza and then some…" Tony smiled as he chewed.

"Still seeing Wendy, huh? This is pretty serious…you guys have been together for a while now. Does she know about your tube sock fetish, yet?"

Tony smugly smiled, not making eye contact with his partner. "You kiddin'? I think that's what she loves most about me. "

"Huh?"

"I stopped by her place last night to pick her up, ya know, to go to dinner. I was waiting in her living room when she walks in wearing nothing but…clean, white tube…socks. The kind with blue stripes at the top. My favorite color." Tony wagged his eyebrows for his friend.

Danny laughed out loud. "Tube socks? I gotta admit…That's a strange image…but, still nice, all the same."

"Oh yeah…It was nice." Tony took another bite, his eyes still glued on the building.

"So, I take it you never made it to dinner." Danny said.

"Needless to say…No. We never made it. Plus…Well...I ended up popping the question to her." Tony felt his face warm.  
"Wait, what?! You didn't!" Danny smiled at Tony wholeheartedly, joyfully slapping him on the back. "I'll be damned. Tube socks…Who ever thought they could help in making a profound deal sealer."

Tony chuckled, quietly, "Well...she always smells really pretty, too." Danny was in awe to see the embarrassment in his friend's face, an emotion Tony rarely exhibited.

"I never thought in a million years, my partner, Anthony DiNozzo, would some day get hitched for good." Tony winked at him.

They sat in the car for the next five minutes in silence enjoying their dinner and wallowing in Tony's good news. Tony grabbed a napkin off the dashboard and wiped pizza sauce off the corners of his mouth. He then used it to wipe his forehead."Shit. It's hot tonight."

"Well, hell. That pizza didn't help. It's gotta be at least ninety five degrees out there." Said Danny.  
"And in here. It sure is frustrating when we have a perfectly good air conditioner sitting right there in front of us but we can't use it."

"Comes with the job, my friend."  
"Crappy stakeouts…" Mumbled Tony grabbing the binoculars off the dash as the door of the building opened. He focused the binoculars as he peered through the eyepiece towards the front steps to the entrance of the building.

"See anything important?" Asked Danny.  
"No. It's not our man." Tony tossed the binoculars on the seat beside him when he heard the screech of tires from up the street heading in their direction. Light from the headlights filled their car, blinding them momentarily. Danny withdrew his weapon.

"You think that, that's necessary? Probably just some kids drag racing." Said Tony.  
"You can never be too sure."

A black Sedan neared them, its speed increasing when the back door closest to them flew open and a body was pushed out to the street without hesitation. Wide mouthed, Tony placed his hand on his gun still tucked in his holster as he met his partner's gaze just before they exited the car running straight to the fallen person.

A man, dressed in jeans and a t-shirt, lay face down, motionless. Tony was the first to reach him, grabbing the man's side to roll him onto his back. One of the first things he noticed was the blood that covered his shirt. "Shit. He's just a kid."  
"Is he alive?" Danny kept guard over his partner and the vic, scanning the street as he watched the car speed away from them.

"Barely." Tony lifted the kid's shirt, pressing on his belly as he dialed his cellphone for an ambulance. Tony looked up at Danny. "He's been stabbed in the stomach. He's gonna bleed out if the ambulance-" Tony was connected to dispatch and immediately requested an ambulance. "We have a male down; on the corner of Lexington and Ford. Looks like multiple stab wounds to the abdomen and severe contusions covering his body. We need assistance, pronto! I mean it, this kid doesn't look like he's got much more fight in him…he was thrown from a moving vehicle and he's losing a lot of blood...fast!" Tony disconnected then sighed, heavily. "Dammit!"

Danny was calling for backup, still standing over him. He holstered his weapon then placed a gentle hand on Tony's shoulder. "What? Do you know him or something?" Tony wasn't about to tell his partner that the kid's baby face had already got to him and in a strange way, it _**did **_feel like he knew him. The boy had the appearance of innocence and all that was good in the world. He wore a clean-cut, close-cropped haircut and sported some deep-red, round cheeks. His sweet face was the last he'd expect to see in this dismal section of the city at this time of hour.

"No, I don't. But something tells me he doesn't deserve to be here."

"Aaahhh, he's probably just another kid involved with drugs." Said Danny.  
"Nah. I don't think so." Tony was kneeling by his side, still trying to slow the flow of blood from his wound while checking his vitals.

Tony and Danny's heads shot up when they distinctly heard the reoccurring screech of tires growing in the distance.

"Damn. They're coming back." Said Danny.

Within the next moment Tony could swear he felt a bullet whiz by his head. "They're firing at us!"

"Get down!" Danny pushed down on Tony's back. "They're headed right towards us!"

"What do I do with the kid? He might have a spinal injury."

"I dunno, leave him. He'll be fine, but we gotta take cover, they'll be on top of us in seconds!" Danny was crouched, impatient to leave his partner's side for safety.

Tony was shocked with Danny's answer. "I'm not leaving him here! They'll run him over!" Tony was now glaring at him, waiting for a better answer.

"Then, I dunno...Drag him by his ankles to the side of the road. "Over there-" He pointed to a bench. "I'll cover you as you move him!"

Tony knew taking cover in different refuges was their best strategy. Their assailants would be fired upon by both sides and they could do more damage to their car.

Danny was already making his way to their own car for cover as he yelled instructions to Tony. "Try to keep him as immobile as possible, don't jostle his neck or back! The important thing is to keep him alive, right? Hurry, they're close!" Tony was confused why Danny wasn't helping him move the kid. He looked up and was blinded briefly by the oncoming car's headlights and almost panicked. He didn't realize how fast they were drawing upon them.

The victim was dead weight as Tony used every ounce of strength to pull him quickly to a spot, remotely safe, behind a cement, sidewalk bench, hoping it would offer 'some' protection. He swallowed hard when his dinner repeated on him as he exerted himself. He almost tripped on his feet as he ran backwards, dragging the kid. "Can't you help me out a little bit, junior?" He managed to get him behind the bench then lay in front of him on his side, protecting him like a human shield.

Danny had taken cover behind their car and was shooting at their assailants in rapid fire. Tony took aim and blew out their back windshield. More shots were fired through a crack in the rear passenger window of the assailants' vehicle as they passed.

Tony grunted when he felt a shot hit his arm and burn like fire, instantly. The car continued past them without much of a chance that they'd be back with the police and ambulance sirens filling the hot, muggy air, now heard within close proximity.

"Are you okay to stay here with him, Tony? I should follow them in pursuit-"

Tony was holding his injured arm, still laying on the ground. "Nah. They blew out one of our tires, you're stuck." He jutted his jaw towards the front end of their car.

Danny sighed, his shoulders slumping as he approached Tony. His step quickened when he saw the blood on Tony's arm, "Ahhh, Damn! You're hit?" He placed a hand on Tony's shoulder, trying to get a better look.

"Just a graze. I'll be okay." He waved him off.

"Did you get the license?" Tony asked Danny.

"Nah. Too dark. But we know the make and model..."

Tony frowned at him then rolled to face the victim. Tony rose into a crouched position next to him as he winced from the pain in his arm. He looked over the kid...his blood was everywhere now; staining his torso and hands. He admired his effort; holding his own stomach, trying to stop the flow of blood from his wound. "You still with me kid?"

Tony startled when the kid reached up and grabbed Tony's wounded arm, squeezing wear the slug had grazed it. He cracked his green eyes open, "Uh...Yeah, uh, thanks for...that." His voice was weak and raspy. His head rolled to the side then dropped, he was unconscious. A fleeting thought made Tony hesitate, an image...blood brothers. A man swearing to treat another like a brother, sometimes with the ceremonial melding of each other's blood.

"Stay with me!" Tony had pressure on his belly, as he patted his face to rouse him. He could hear the ambulance coming. "Hang on. Help is here!"

Danny rummaged through the fallen man's pockets for ID, finding his wallet. "Holy crap."  
"What?" Said Tony.

Danny was staring at the kid, wide-eyed then looked at Tony."Says here his name is...Timothy McGee. I'm not sure, but I think he's my...cousin."


	2. Chapter 2

Yeah, I know. Took a while to update, but sorry; (have to use the four-letter word here, but, …I was BUSY.) Just a warning, if you don't like swearing, there is swearing.

The ambulance stopped with a screech, only feet away from where Tony was crouched over Timothy, still applying pressure to the area on his stomach that was too bloody to detect where exactly the wound was. The headlights of the vehicle were blinding but extinguished just before he heard the doors open, the streetlights supplying ample light. Tony's heart rate sped up as he watched the paramedics barrel out of the vehicle, their steps loud on the pavement. They expertly began to assess the situation as Tony stood by, eagerly blurting out what little information he knew about their current patient.

"Uh…He has stab wounds to the abdomen; he was thrown from a moving vehicle-"  
"This will be a scoop-and-go, Jack! Name?" yelled one of the EMTs; he was middle-aged with salt and pepper hair. He continued his assessments without even glancing towards Tony, kneeling beside Timothy while he checked his airway. "Airway…Clear! I said name...detectives?!" Salt and pepper looked from Tony to Danny then back to Tony again.

Tony detected his obvious impatience and couldn't blame him. He didn't know why he felt so frazzled. He stepped closer, hovering over them as he stuttered, unable to keep up with their admirable speed and competence. "Uh…His name is Timothy!"

"Timothy? Can you hear me?" Salt and pepper patted Timothy's cheek.

Danny stood next to Tony and nudged him. "Well…It's Timmy…actually. At least that was what we called him when he was six. That was the last time I've seen him. We were at one of our other cousin's, uh…Melinda's birthday-"

Tony watched Jack; keenly focused on the stethoscope against Timothy's chest, listening.

Danny continued, "-party. Her mom had rented a bounce house, and-"

"Heart rate, 120!"

"I'm much older than Timmy but I went in the house anyway." Tony had barely been listening to his partner but when he realized he was babbling in his ear he glared at him with enough anger in his eyes to persuade him to abruptly stop.

Tony spoke to the backs of the paramedics, "I feel that we all should agree on calling him, Tim. He's much older than six-"

"Probably about eighteen, nineteen now." agreed Danny. "But, I don't really know."

Tony cautiously knelt by one of the paramedics, not wanting to interfere with his work. "Will he be okay?" The medics continued to tune him out as they followed through with their process.

The other paramedic, Jack, an older man with a head-full of thick, snowy-colored hair began to lift Tim's stretcher. "Good chance he could go into hypovolemic shock, let's jet!"

Salt and Pepper had already started an IV. "I agree."

Tony grabbed Salt and Pepper's arm, "I said…Will he be okay?"

The paramedic glanced at Tony's wounded arm. "You were shot?"

"Yeah…But-"  
"Come with us." The paramedic resumed past him to load Tim into the ambulance.

Tony wanted to protest and explain that his partner could take him to the hospital; they'd be right behind them. Then there was the fact it'd be crowded in the ambulance, they usually weren't meant for two patients; plus, the kid could possibly die during the trip. Tony didn't think he had the cojones to handle that one.

But deep down he wanted to stay with him. Tony caught one more glimpse of Tim's young…lifeless face as salt and pepper held the door open for him. He didn't hesitate. He snatched Tim's wallet from Danny's hand then climbed in and took a seat on a gurney across from the kid. As the doors shut, the ambulance took off. Tony could see Danny's confused expression through the doors' windows, standing on the sidewalk, dumbfounded. He kept his eyes on him till he was no longer in sight.

An EMT sat in the front driving allowing salt and pepper and Jack to work on Tim. Jack was now cutting off Tim's shirt. Tony saw him hesitate then lean in closer, studying the stab wound. "Well…Hell. Stan. Look at this."

"What! What is it?" asked Tony as he crowded the two medics.

Salt and pepper who was actually Stan, though Tony preferred salt and pepper, gaped, momentarily to where Jack was referring to. He then glanced towards Tony. "Did one of you cops place this here?"

Under all the sticky, red blood was a… credit card? "Why's that there?" asked Tony.  
"The kid must have put it there to help slow the bleeding." Jack turned to address Tony as he affixed a clean bandage over the card to Tim's abdomen. "It's a first aide tactic in sealing a wound. It works better with tape but he clearly didn't have any. He's one resourceful, smart kid…and my guess is, he really wants to live." Tony eyed Tim's wallet in his hand. That would explain the surface's tackiness.

"His pulse is dropping!" Stan yelled.

"Man, he lost a lot of blood. And we're almost all out of any reserves."  
Tony was digging through Tim's wallet. "He held up a Red Cross Donor ID card. "His blood type is A! Do you have anymore A, Jack?"

Jack's brick wall exterior dropped for a moment as he cracked a smile at Tony. Tony blushed when he realized through Jack's smile how eager he must look, making him feel…Dumb. Tony frowned when the man's smile quickly vanished.

"Uh…No sorry." Jack sighed, "Hey…Kid. What type are you?"

Tony didn't hear Jack, as he was deep in thought, looking at Tim. He felt the man's eyes on him and looked up; a sinking feeling filled his stomach that didn't stop till it reached his feet. "Uh…Me?" he gulped.  
"Yeah…You know…Blood." Stan supported his partner's question by waving a hand sarcastically over Tim's bloody torso to emphasize his point.

"O. I'm…Uh, O. Blood type O. Yes…O. That's me." Tony weakly smiled; knowing he was a universal blood donor. His blood type could be given to anyone, with any blood type. He grew extremely nervous…

"He's in V fib, Stan." said Jack.

"Shit." Tony and Stan mumbled in unison. Tony felt bad he hesitated for even the one moment; agonizing if he should donate his precious blood to the dying man as Jack was already releasing the straps from around Tim's chest then preparing the paddles.

"What exactly is V fib, Jack?" Tony's eyes widened, almost falling off his gurney, getting closer to Tim and not liking the looks of where this was all going.

"It's his heart-"  
"I'll do it! I'll donate my blood!" Tony raised his hand, then waved it back and forth.  
"Clear!" Tim's body strained and arched against the shock of the paddles. All three men held their breath, viewing the monitor. The return of a beep initiated a united sigh.

"Okay, he's back with us for now." said Stan.

"We don't usually do this…tapping blood from a stranger." said Jack, staring at Stan, "But if we don't he's gonna die."

Tony was confident now that Tim's heartbeat had returned. He looked at it as a second chance to redeem himself. "I don't usually do this either but, can I lay down for this? I'm liable to…Uh, faint." Tony was already lying back, earnestly holding out his exposed arm towards the paramedics, his eyes shut tight.

"Okay." Jack started prepping Tony for the transfusion, tying a tube around his arm. "Tell me what you know about this case so far."

Tony had the feeling Jack was trying to distract him, picking up on his uncertainty. "We were on a stakeout…car drove by and dumped him off on the street. Noticed the blood…lifted his shirt and saw the stab wounds-"  
"Wound. Just one."  
"Oh." Tony's eyes widened when a needle appeared within his view. "Holy, sweet mother of-" Tony's eyes rolled back inside his head.

"Uh…Oops." Jack looked at Stan, concerned.

"Well, whatdya do now, Jack? What happened to the poor guy?"

"It was the sight of the needle."

"Not a fan from the looks of it." Stan had to smile. "He's a good guy to put himself out there like that for a complete stranger being that afraid of needles."

"It's weird…But somethin' tells me this won't be a onetime encounter for these two."  
Stan looked at Jack, his brows furrowed but kept his main focus on Tim, monitoring his vitals. He shrugged, "You always have been intuitive, Jack."

***  
Tony was sitting on a table in an examination room in the emergency room. He stared at an opposite wall, dazed and deep in thought. He was shirtless, waiting for the nurse to return with a certain bandage size. At first, she had assured him he would only need about four stitches, but the thought of another needle caused him to beg for her to just apply a butterfly bandage. "Okay, sweetie." The nurse had patted his cheek. "Just wait right here while I go get some more. This room is out of them. Be right back, darling." He blinked his eyes with charm, knowing his long eyelashes had played their part well.

Now Tony had quiet time to think and when he replayed what had happened, he felt that it had all been a vivid, crazy-ass dream; like he was caught up in some, strange parallel universe. The paramedics were, no doubt, professional, moving so fast that he had felt dizzy and disconnected; unable to keep up with their questions then the consequential actions they performed in front of him, to save Tim, were astounding; he thought for sure the kid was a goner. Just for the fact there had been so much blood.

Tony thought about the last couple of hours; the stakeout and the conversation with Danny. Witnessing the kid being thrown from the car and Danny's strange reaction to the whole incident then the shock to learn he was Danny's cousin. They had lost Tim on the ride to the hospital but when Tony woke, here in the hospital, Jack had stopped by to tell him Tim was stable, and his blood had increased Tim's chances for survival. Jack had lightly punched his arm and told him he had done a good thing and he was proud of him. Tony was tongue-tied and didn't answer but just smiled as Jack walked through the exit, heading back out into the night.

As Tony watched Jack leave, that particular "sticky note" that he had filed away earlier now reappeared. Now, they were officially blood brothers…Or did it count if Tim was now carrying his blood and not the other way around? Nah…their lives were now bonded…a long-lasting agreement sealed with blood. He pressed his lips together, tensely, knowing he couldn't even say that about Danny. How could he feel closer to this kid than he did to his own partner?

Speaking of the devil, Danny poked his redhead in through the doorway, "Yoa! Pyzano! Do you get to keep the arm?" He sauntered in, giving Tony a playful shove on his uninjured arm. Tony tried to cover his grimace, hating whenever his partner did the Italian accent; he looked ridiculous.

"Hey watch it! That shoulder isn't much better. I had to give blood from that arm!"  
"Really? My little cousin was all tanked out?"  
Tony shook his head with mild disgust. Was he really that callous toward his own family? "How is he?"  
Danny just shrugged, "How should I know? I was checking on you first."  
"What's with you? I thought my family was messed up…But you didn't even know your own cousin till you read his id?"  
"His father is an asshole. I just figure he must be one, too. I never kept in touch. Believe me…That little six-year-old has grown. He looks really different. Same face, though."

"I'd bet you my entire Cary Grant DVD collection you're wrong about that. I bet you he's a good guy-"  
A man with dark hair with silver edges and strong blue eyes poked his head into Tony's room.

"Detectives DiNozzo and Price?" He kept his gaze on Tony, his expression filled with intrigue, confusing Tony.

"Uh…Yeah. Do I know you?" asked Tony.  
The older man flashed his credentials, "NCIS. Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs." Gibbs held out a hand as they all greeted one another. He pocketed his badge as he filled them in. "I'm investigating the kid that was brought in, Timothy McGee. I'm here to determine if this an NCIS case-"

"NCIS?" asked Danny. "What? Is Timmy Navy?"

"Would you stop calling him, Timmy? He's not six anymore!" Tony took a deep, exasperated breath, as Gibbs and Danny raised their eye brows sharing a glance.  
Gibbs ignored Tony's frustration, his voice remaining low and calm. "He was a member of our internship program. He just completed it and was living in DC, temporarily. The hospital called me, said I was the closest person they could get. He has no family in the area."  
"Wait. But, couldn't they just come and see him? He did almost die!" said Tony.

"Apparently not. When they called his father, he claimed he was too busy with work….Or something to that affect. His mother is out of the country."

Danny mumbled towards Tony, "See? What did I tell you; asshole." Tony nudged his partner, for what Gibbs' probably considered a vague, rude comment directed towards himself. Danny shrugged looking at Gibbs, "Sorry. I'm Timmy's…Uh, I mean, Tim's cousin. I remember his father being a real jerk."  
"Wait. You're his cousin? Don't you think that odd that he was stabbed and deposited right in front of your stakeout?" asked Gibbs.

"Oh. So you've been briefed. No. I think it's just one of those weird coincidences-" said Danny.  
"I don't believe in coincidences."  
Danny gulped, speechless and Tony smirked.

"So, how did the hospital get your name?" asked Tony.

Gibbs smiled, "Well, it's funny. Tim did such a good job with the internship I wanted to give him something. We have these stupid fake certificates we use whenever we're on a case when kids are involved; we reward them for their bravery. I gave one to Tim and he must have folded it up and kept it in his wallet." The Special Agent shrugged, "I don't usually take a liking to the interns but Tim made a mark. So, I guess I wanted to check up on him, too… while I'm here."

"Really? You don't seem like the warm, fuzzy type." said Tony.

"You'll have to excuse my partner, Special Agent Gibbs. Detective DiNozzo had to front Tim some of his blood and I think they sucked it from his brain instead of his arm."

Tony had his gaze fixed on Gibbs but the man's steely stare was not showing offensiveness but appreciation. He held out his hand. "Thanks, DiNozzo. I'm sure Tim will be grateful when he hears that."

A warm smile spread over Tony's lips as he grasped the man's warm, calloused hand, "I believe that he will." Tony made sure to sneer at Danny.

"But wait," Tony's eyes squinted, "You're based in Washington, what's Tim doing in Baltimore?"

"That's why I'm here. To find out."


	3. Chapter 3

Quick A/N: I just want to thank Cyndie for the inspiration to post this today; thanks for your spectacular reviews over on AO3; they really helped get me moving.

Tony poked his head around the corner into the Intensive care unit and realized he would have to enter the large, open, area in order to locate Tim hidden away in one of the rooms that circled the nurses' station as they closely monitored all their patients.

His eyes roamed over the orchestrated bustle of the nurses as they masterfully weaved and zigzagged within perfect unison of each other, entering and exiting patients' rooms with trays and charts and stacks of folded sheets. Patients' visitors were mindful of their actions as they stayed out of their way. Tony's gaze stopped short and held onto a man dressed in a dark, blue jumpsuit lurking on the other side of the nurses' desk. He made eye contact with the brown-haired man until the stranger raised a folded newspaper in front of his face, demonstrating deep concentration on an article. Tony felt the hairs on the back of his neck rise but dismissed it when he saw the man enter another patient's room. A nurse distracted Tony when she placed a warm hand on his arm.

"Who are you looking for sweetie?"

"Uh, Tim…Timothy McGee; a stab wound victim-"

"Oh, are you here to visit?"

"Uh…Yeah-"

"All of a sudden he seems to be popular here; we were worried that he wasn't going to get any visitors…He's so young. You would think at least a parent would be by." The short, blonde nurse pointed to a room to Tony's left. "A man is in with him right now; room four."

Tony flashed her a toothy grin then proceeded towards the open door to Tim's room. He took a deep breath then craned his neck around the doorway. Gibbs was standing over Tim, tousling his hair and quietly speaking, low enough that Tony had no idea what he was saying. He was astonished to see that Tim was even awake, nevertheless, talking. But, his eyes were heavy; as he struggled to focus. Tony could see the determination in Tim as he tried to answer Special Agent Gibbs, coherently but couldn't quite master the articulation he needed. Within a few seconds the kid was out cold and Gibbs remained, watching over him. Tony felt like an intruder; as if he walked in on a private moment between a father and a son. He admired their closeness and desired a part of it; lacking that in his relationship with his own father. He entered as he cleared his throat, startling Gibbs and gaining his attention.

"He woke for about two minutes but I don't think he will remember me being here."

"I dunno…I think he will." Tony walked into the room as he spoke, "As exhausted that he is, I could tell he admires you."

"Well…I'm just glad he's going to be okay."

"Does he remember anything?" asked Tony.

"Nah. Not yet. He's too out of it. That was a close one. If you hadn't been there-" Gibbs looked at Tony directly. "I heard through the grapevine a complete replay of all the risks that you took to save him. You really made an effort and put your life on the line." Gibbs reached out and squeezed Tony's shoulder then released his grip and sighed. "Can you tell me why you're here and his cousin isn't?"

Tony shrugged, slowly shaking his head detecting accusation and resentment towards Danny in the man's voice. "He had to leave…Something about a class he signed up for-"

"Class?"

"He enrolled in some night courses at the community college-"

"Really? He doesn't strike me as the academic type."

"Well…"

"Hey. I know he's your partner and all…But, something seems hinky to me." Gibbs mumbled.

"Uhhh…Hinky?"

Gibbs added a friendly, impatient shrug with a nod, a gesture expressing the notion that Tony should know what the term meant. "Yeah…You know. Have you noticed any strange behavior from your partner, lately?"

"I dunno, I, I can't remember-" Tony stuttered, hesitant to agree with Gibbs' suspicions that he felt were spot on. Many times, at the precinct, Danny would tell Tony he was taking a trip to the head only to find him minutes later in the hall, huddled in a corner on his cell. Or the time he took off for a few days but refused to volunteer any details to where he had gone.

"I…Uh…Well-"

"Rule 5. Keep your eyes open."

"Five? Is there many more?"

"Yeah, but, I gotta go." Gibbs handed Tony his card. "Keep in touch." Gibbs placed a hand on his shoulder then squeezed. Tony was touched with the sincerity in the older man's look and somewhat shocked when he felt a strong sting behind his eyes.

"I'll be back. You watch your back and if you see anyone lurking-"

Tony silently gasped when the word 'hinky' came to mind, "There was a man…but he went into another patient's room about a minute ago-"

"Blue jumpsuit?"

Tony was unable to hide his admiration for the navy cop and the feeling they were on the same wavelength; he felt a quick connection to the man. Tony answered with a breathy, "Yeah." as he grinned.

Gibbs winked, "I'll make a sweep of all the floors on my way out."

Tony shrugged, "It's probably nuthin'-"

"Rule 35. Always watch the watchers."

"Thirty-five? Should I be writing these down? How many do you have?" Tony talked to the man's back as he left the room.

"Enough." Gibbs called back over his shoulder.

"Humphf." Tony pulled up a chair to Tim's bed then sat at the edge of the seat, hovering over the patient as he glanced over his still form. He was covered in tubes and bandages with bruises and cuts hiding beneath. Tony felt an aching twinge in his chest that when he rubbed would not subside. But…looking closer, under the signs of trauma, were his features…a filled-out, round face, full bottom lip and short-cropped, dirty-blonde hair. Tony wondered over the crease that developed between his thick eyebrows conveying frustration. He desired the answer to ease his unconscious, troubling thoughts. "I hope…" The next word caught in his throat then released in a heavy breathe. "I hope you're going to be okay." He whispered.

A nurse entered the room, patting his back as she passed, "He'll be fine. Now, don't you mind me. I just have to change his IV."

"It's okay. He doesn't have much to say right now, anyways." said Tony.

She switched the full bag of saline for the empty one. "You know, feel free to talk to him all you want. We believe they can hear us while they're unconscious and hearing your voice will quicken his healing." Tony looked at Tim's lifeless body. "Really?"

"Oh sure. It looks like you have a lot to say to him, as if it's very important and its right on the tip of your tongue. Are you both close? Brothers maybe?"

"Uh-"

"I mean, you don't look much alike but I am feeling a deep connection between the two of you."

"That's funny…I just met him tonight. But so far…It has been both memorable and stimulating." Tony answered, rolling his eyes.

The nurse glanced over Tim's injured body then raised her eyebrows. "Well, to say the least."

Tony proceeded to watch as the nurse checked Tim's vitals. When she was finished she fixed his blanket, smoothing it out. She grabbed a corner of the blanket then wiped the corner of Tim's mouth with it.

"Ahh. A drooler. Me, too. Shows signs of a good, deep sleeper…Wouldn't you say?" asked Tony.

"He is highly-medicated. But, yes…He is resting peacefully for the time being." said the nurse.

Tony could feel his face warm when the nurse winked at him then left the room leaving them alone. He was surprised to feel a bit shy and awkward sitting alone with Tim, even if he was unconscious, but he eventually mustered the courage to speak to him anyway.

"Uh…Danny would be here but he had a class. Um, I, uh…thought…well." Tony stared at Tim waiting for a reaction. "Maybe if I actually talked coherently, you'd be interested enough to wake up and listen to what I had to say, huh?"

Tony hesitated then bounced on his seat excited, "Okay. I got a joke." He stretched his arms then cleared his throat. "This mushroom walks into a bar and sits next to a girl seated at the bar." He leaned over Tim, "With me so far?"

No response.

He sat back down scratching his head. "The mushroom says, 'So. How about me and you hook up?' The girl answers, ' But you're a mushroom.' The mushroom says, "So, what? I'm a real fun… guy?' Tony chuckled. "Get it? Fungai? You see…Mushrooms are fungus or what scientists call-" Tony's eyes widened when he saw a slight smile stretch across Tim's lips. The kid's eyebrows relaxed and the severe crease blocking them smoothed over. Tony couldn't help but smile with pride. "Yeah. I have a feeling me and you should get along, nicely."

"Hey look. I gotta go. But I'll be coming back. I have basketball with the guys tomorrow night-" Tony pressed his lips together then looked at the door of Tim's room remembering how the nurse was excited because he was here to visit the kid. "Oh. Uh, never mind. I think it was cancelled this week. So, I'll be by right after work tomorrow, okay?" Tony stood. "And I expect you to be up and at 'em by then, right?" He leaned in close then patted Tim's shoulder, his voice growing serious. "See yah, later kid. Take care."

Tony left the room and waved to a couple nurses that noticed him leaving. He decided to take the stairs to keep his eye out for any lingering 'watchers' as Gibbs had called that man they had both noticed in the blue jumpsuit. He gingerly descended the flights of stairs to the ground floor, going through his head how he would explain his night to Wendy when he got home. He froze when he heard a small cry of anguish then took each flight of stairs by grasping the railings and swinging himself to each landing to get there quicker. After he had covered a few flights he found Gibbs sitting up on the floor near the door to the ground floor lobby. "Gibbs?"

The man moaned, rubbing his head. Tony squatted beside him seeing blood on his right temple. "Blue jumpsuit?" asked Tony.

Gibbs nodded, his eyes closed as he moaned, again.


	4. Chapter 4

Tony was slumped in a chair, his feet resting on the edge of Tim's bed. He was wide awake and on watch detail after Gibbs' attack in the stairwell. Apparently the suspect had beamed Gibbs in the head with the door that exited onto the ground floor once he must have realized Gibbs had been following him. Gibbs had told Tony he had seen it coming but it was too late for him to be able to react. Tony had to smile at the frustration the man displayed afterwards; cursing up a storm that made even Tony blush.

Gibbs claimed he did not get a good enough look at his assailant to give a detailed facial composite so Tony worked on a sketch as he kept his late night vigil, recalling the man's face when he saw him earlier at the nurse's station. He had to admit he didn't think it'd help…the man had a plain face, no outstanding features or characteristics. The most distinctive feature about the man was the dark, blue jumpsuit.

Tony held his breath when Tim began to mumble; he was still asleep, his head turning from side to side, stuck in a bad dream. Tony didn't know the nightmare protocol; wake them up? Let them ride it out? So he decided to patiently wait as he leaned forward, resting his hand on Tim's arm. The young man seemed to calm as his lids slightly opened; Tony leaned in closer. Now was his chance to finally meet this kid that Gibbs held high regard towards and who he had risked his life for.

"Hey Tim? How are yah?"

Tim's eyes searched the room, confused until they rested on Tony's face.

"Do you know where you are?" asked Tony.

Tim didn't answer, his face showing the expectation that Tony would for him.

"The hospital. Do you remember why you're here?" Tony watched Tim's brows furrow, just as they had when he was asleep earlier. A joke had calmed him last time but that would probably be out of the question at this point. He didn't know how much he should reveal to Tim; how much he had gone through to land here. Maybe it'd be too traumatic for his present state…

"My…stomach hurts. Did…I have an appendectomy? You don't look like a doctor but are you mine?"  
"Uh…You want to know if you had your…appendix removed. Well, actually someone did almost remove it for you but I don't think they are licensed for that kind of thing. But you did a good job holding all your guts in place, the paramedics were impressed-"

"Wait. You were there…In the street. Why were we in the…" Tim's words trailed off then a light bulb seemed to go off, "You lied down in front of me when they were shooting at us," He searched Tony's face, letting the memories sink in.

Tony shrugged, "Well, it's part of the job."

"Thanks…Just the same."

Tony smiled then watched as the previous night's events flooded back to Tim, he felt so bad for the kid. Tim sunk his head deep into his pillow staring at the ceiling. His eyes blankly flashed at different parts of the room as if watching a program unfold; his own 'This is Your Life' and, boy; does it suck…

"You don't have to try to remember everything right now,Tim."

"I was taken, when I was at my place. I…don't know who they were …It was a few guys. They blindfolded me-"

"Hey, we're going to find out. Special Agent Gibbs has been here to check on you-"  
"Gibbs? He was here?" Tony could see a glint of gratitude shine through his confused frame of mind.

"Oh yeah…He told me…I lost a lot of blood but…I'd be okay."

"You're gonna be fine…and we're looking into who did this."

"Do I know your name yet?"  
"No we haven't been formally introduced." Tony offered his hand, "I'm-"  
And just like that, Tim had fallen back to sleep. Tony smiled with a snort. "Hey…No hurry."

/

Tony sat his desk staring at the screen of his computer. "Are you sure you didn't get their license number?"

"Of course I'm sure. How could I not be sure about something like that?" said Danny.  
"Maybe I could refresh your memory-" Danny glared at Tony from across the desks.

"Yeah, yeah. You're right. It's just that it seems so weird how all this happened. It must tie in with why we were there."  
"How do you figure?"  
"He's your cousin!"  
"Coincidence. And I don't care what that Gibbs guy says." said Danny.

Tony wanted to ask Danny if he visited Tim yet but was sick of asking the same question over and over and getting the same pathetic excuses.

Tony straightened up in his chair, alert and focused on his partner, "Any trace evidence…Paint chips at the crime scene?"  
"The car Tim's captors drove didn't hit anything so, no." Danny didn't make eye contact with his partner.

"Any statements from witnesses?" asked Tony.  
Danny rested his elbows on his desk and finally met Tony's gaze. "No witnesses. I even poked around when you were on protection detail. No one saw anything but it was dark and late so it's understandable."

"Uh, huh."

"Did Forensics match the tire treads yet?" asked Tony.  
"They were inconclusive."  
"What? Really? Did they use that…Brushy thingy? Or that jello stuff?"

"They used the brushy thingy and I don't know if they used that Gellatin lifter. But, nada." Danny shrugged. "It's a high traffic area, what can I say?" He went back to his paperwork.

"How was he as a kid growing up, did he get into any kinds of trouble?"  
"Who?" Danny looked up.  
"Tim."

"From what I heard he was a good student, sounded pretty boring to me. He was in wrestling…Got in a car accident when he got his license…ah, something about not knowing how to work the windshield wipers…Lame excuse." said Danny.

"Windshield wipers can be confusing. I always have a problem finding the lights when I'm in a new car-"  
"For me it's working the gas cap…Sometimes there's a lever you have to pull and I can never find it."

"Uh, huh." said Tony staring across the room, concentrating.

"Well, I'm heading over to the vending machines. You want anything?" asked Danny.

Tony had to break his train of concentration to answer him, "Uh, no… thanks."

Danny nodded then left his seat headed towards the break room. Tony looked at his screen, manipulating a baseball in his hand, one that he kept on his desk that he used to keep his hands active and help him concentrate whenever he was on a tough case.

"We got nuthin'." He whispered. "How can we have nuthin'?"

/

Tony exited the elevator onto the third floor, where Tim had been moved once he had been declared 'out of the woods' by his doctor. Tony patted his jacket pocket to make sure he had remembered the package for Tim. Hearing the crinkle from the wrapper he smiled. When Tim had first woken, he could feel the awkwardness and shyness exuding from the kid, but over time Tony knew he had gotten to him with his jokes and telling him about the impressive basketball records he had achieved in college. Tony felt the need to take Tim under his wing; knowing he had no one in the area to watch out for him; his cousin had only been around once.

Tony didn't need to read the room numbers to find where he was going but recognized Tim's room by the security cop stationed outside his door. The man was seated and… sleeping. Tony could feel heat rise to his face as he approached the officer, his last steps quiet and sneaky. He stood over him with disgust etched deeply in his face then slammed his open palm over the man's head, smiling when the man jumped, almost toppling to the floor in shock.

"Oh sorry...Am I keeping you up?" Tony was nose to nose with the overweight, dark-haired man guessing he had onions for breakfast. He glared intently as he inattentively removed a small notebook from his back pocket, glancing over the officer's name tag. "Officer DoodlePants?"

"Uh...No sir, I mean, if you want sir...But most call me Officer DuelPont."

Tony scratched his pen messily, "Uh, huh...Like what I thought… DoodlePants. You can expect a call from your superior. I hope you like scrubbing toilets." Tony showed no mercy, his voice sharp and accusatory as he stared at the sweating man until he entered Tim's room.

He found Tim sitting at the edge of his bed in his jeans and hospital gown, struggling to put on his sneakers.

"Whoa, whoa. Timmy! What do you think you're doing?"  
Tim grunted then looked up, "Ahh…Tony. Hi. I'm freaking out. The meds finally wore off and I just remembered that I have no medical insurance-"  
"Wait. Aren't you a student? Don't all students have insurance?"  
"Yeah...I mean, I don't know, but my father has coverage and forgot to reenlist me. I know; a minor detail. But the fact remains I can't stay here."  
"But, but, you're…Hurt. You can't leave. Where will you go? Did you forget you're under police protection?"  
Tim shrugged, "I don't have a choice-"

'Hey. Yes you do. You can stay with me. I can protect you…Plus, you'll have some where to stay while we sort this all out." Tony wagged his eyebrows at the young man, a big grin covering his face as he stepped closer. "It'll be fun. Oh!" Tony pulled the small package out of his pocket, "I brought you Nutterbutters."

Tim looked up at Tony, grinning, "Thanks…But, ah…I dunno. Shouldn't I be staying with my cousin? I don't want to put you out. You have a girlfriend."  
"It's my job Tim. Besides, your cousin's getting his apartment fumigated for rats. And, you'd be better off with me than King Tut out there." Tony pointed his head towards Tim's door.

"King who?" asked Tim.

"DiNozzo will be better than this fruitcake, Tim." The boys looked to see Gibbs entering the room, as he too, referred to the cop stationed outside Tim's door.

"What's he doing now?" Tony stared at Gibbs, his mouth hanging open.

"Playing tic-tac-toe with himself." He shook his head. "Yeah Tim. Go with Tony. But tell me why you have to leave."

"No insurance." answered Tony for Tim.

"Oh." Gibbs automatically crouched near Tim and started to help him with his shoes. "Go 'head, slide your foot in."

Tim grimaced.

"Hurts pretty bad, does it Tim?" asked Tony.  
"Only anything involving moving." said Tim with a smile. He winced, "I'm sorry, but I'll need to get my stuff at my place."

"Sure. That won't be a problem. We'll head over right from here."

Tony's enthusiasm brought a smile to Gibbs' face. "Looking forward to some 'manly time' I see."

Tony shrugged. "My goldfish, Zoe has been lonely. She could use some company when I'm at work during the day."

"Goldfish, huh?" Gibbs smirked.

"Thanks, Tony. I really appreciate all you've done for me. I'll make sure to make it up to you."  
"Don't worry about it Timmy." He tapped his shoulder with his fist.

Tim gave him an appreciative, crooked grin; his eyelids heavy.

"Now let's get a shirt on you." said Tony as he walked to the drawer by Tim's bed to look for his clothes.

"Uh, I think my shirt's ruined; too much blood and rips…"

"Yeah, no shirts in here. Hey, you can wear my shirt. I'm wearing a t-shirt underneath."  
"Oh…Okay."  
Tim weakly raised his arms to reach towards the back of his neck. "Uh, I need help with the string…I tried to take it off but got it stuck into a knot."  
Gibbs gave it a closer look, "I see you did." He pulled a pocketknife out of his back pocket. "Boys. Rule number nine. Never go anywhere without a knife." He cut through the string and the gown fell from Tim's shoulders.

"Resourceful guy. Hey, Tim. Whatyda say we invite him over for some lessons on life?"

Tim gave Tony a shy, toothy smile, "Sounds like fun."

Gibbs crouched, again, to finish tying Tim's shoes "Count me in since I plan to check in on you two. You need to keep me updated, all right DiNozzo? Have you been watchin' your back?" He tilted his eyes to look at Tony.

"Oh yeah…No problem there…Fearless leader."

"Yeah…Well…" Gibbs trailed off as he stood.

Tony had undone his buttons and was removing his long-sleeved shirt. "Here. Arms up so we can get this on you." Tony could see the deep, red color blossom in Tim's cheeks, so red he could almost feel the heat. He figured he wasn't used to getting this much attention from others.

/

When they arrived at Tim's apartment he insisted on accompanying Tony inside; it would be too difficult for Tony to blindly pack his things and Tim said the drugs that he was now on were working miracles; he was feeling no pain.

The apartment was located on the first floor of a quaint, brick townhouse with nicely landscaped shrubs and flowerbeds surrounding the building.

Tim tried his key but his dexterity was affected by the drugs so Tony took over. "You know, I usually walk around my place in my underwear, I hope that won't be a problem-" Tony was solely focused on Tim to watch his response.

Tim's eyes widened, "Tony! Wait! Shouldn't you be securing the area? There is a possibility for potential-" Just as Tony swung open the door, a fist connected to his face.

"Tony!"

He swayed on his feet, holding his nose trying to see through the tears of pain.

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

Hi,

Just a quick note; not sure if everyone is familiar with Twinkies and Wonder Bread…They were a couple of the staple foods I grew up on. Twinkies: crème- filled golden cakes and Wonder Bread: White, doughy bread great for making bologna sandwiches. Really healthy; huh? I want to say thanks for all the reviews, Follows, Faves and PMs and the reviews I can't answer, love to read them

/

A shriek seemed to pull him away from the multiplying, black and fuzzy dots that threatened to fill his vision. Tony felt arms around his waist holding him upright then Tim breathing with effort in his ear before he yelled his name, "Tony!"

Tony cringed from the sharpness of Tim's voice.

"I got you." Tim grunted and Tony could tell he was having a tough time keeping him upright. They almost tumbled over each other's feet before Tony took the effort to secure his stance while pulling up his shoulders as he regained his bearings.

His vision was blurry, filled with pain-induced tears as he rapidly blinked, but otherwise his senses were resuming to normalcy. "Tim, I'm okay. You can let go." Tim seemed to use Tony for leverage as he also, righted himself.

"Tim?"

"Yes?"

"What the hell just happened?" Tony found his way into the apartment cautiously grabbing walls and furniture for support as he searched for somewhere to sit; Tim was guiding him; his hands warm on his shoulders and neck. Tony let out a sigh of relief when he saw the stool Tim had steered him to.

"I think...It was Erin...My girlfriend. She ran; she looked scared. I hope she's not climbing out a window-"  
"That was a chick that hit me?! What the hell does she have to be scared about with that right hook?" Tony winced as he squeezed his eyes shut tilting his head back to wait for the pain to minimize.

"Hey, I'll get you ice...Or something. I don't know if I own anything frozen…right now." Tony peeked at Tim, his eyes now clear. Tim was by his side, his hand on Tony's shoulder, anxiously looking at him, "Sorry about that, she can seem meek but is very protective. She's all feisty, then some. You'd be smart not to mess with her."

"Hmm-mmmm. I'm getting that...Kinda." said Tony.

"Erin?!" Tim called out as he simultaneously walked to his refrigerator; only a few steps away. The door was covered with magnets and post-it's that were filled with illegible, scrawled notes that Tony squinted at but gave up trying to read. He looked around the part of the apartment that he could see from where he sat; he was in a light-filled kitchenette, sun pouring in from the windows. There was a tea kettle on the small stove and a pink pig, cookie jar on the counter, otherwise it was bare of any other kinds of kitchen items. The counters and floor, were pristine. He turned and behind him was an open area with a card table and two folding chairs positioned in front of a picture window with a wilted plant on the nook in front of the window.

A curled and staled, half eaten peanut butter and jelly sandwich sat neglected on a plate; a half cup of lumpy and what Tony guessed, extremely sour milk beside it. Tony hated the thought the kid was abducted right in the middle of his lonely, cheap dinner. He must have been dutifully eating his meal while receiving a knock at the door; then, wham!

"Uh, I have frozen...Bread."

Tony accepted the loaf with a look of distaste and doubt on his face. He glanced at the loaf as he awkwardly held it in his hands, reading the label, "Wonder bread? Doesn't this stuff have a shelf life of a Twinkie? Something like thirty years? Why would you feel the need to freeze-" Tony looked at Tim accusingly then saw how hurt he look, his eyes cast to the floor. Tony swallowed, as if trying to take back the harsh words he hit him with and put them back where they came from. He tapped Tim's shoulder, "Uh…Thanks kid. I'm thankful you had somethin'."

"Don't worry Tim, he's just grumpy 'cause a girl got the best of him."' Gibbs was standing in the doorway.

"Whatya doin' here?" asked Tony; his brows furrowed; not liking the fact Gibbs had him pegged.

"I've been there for the last few moments. What were you thinkin,' DiNozzo? Secure the area…" Gibbs hit the back of one hand against the open palm of the other. "You knew Tim's place could be a potential threat."

Tony sighed leaning his head back to place the bread on his forehead. The frozen bread actually felt good. "I was…Distracted." he mumbled. Before he knew it Gibbs was by his side, a handkerchief blotting at his nose. It hurt when he made contact but he was grateful for the man's concern and gruff bedside manner.

"Is it broken?" asked Gibbs.

"Nah. It just stung like the dickens." Tony noticed his voice was weak when he spoke so cleared it. "So…You just happened to be in neighborhood?" Tony flashed Gibbs a glance filled with sarcasm.

"When I saw you two leaving the hospital the same time I was, I decided it'd be a good idea to follow. I suppose I was right." Tony couldn't help but smile at the man's smug expression.

A petite, slender girl with dark, smooth hair and a porcelain complexion entered the kitchen. Her eyes were big, dark and scared as she darted over the men standing in Tim's apartment.

"Erin?"

She looked at Tim, a hand on her hip."Tim? Where were you?" Erin grabbed Tim by the front of his shirt, pulling him in front of her. It was almost comical the way Tim and his big, tall stature complied with the small woman's demanding, rough demeanor. She was assertive and strong-willed; Tony would give her that.

Tony and Gibbs watched as Erin's face softened looking into Tim's eyes. She started to cry then embraced him with fervor. Tony cracked a smile then noticed Gibbs had, too as they exchanged a glance of pride towards the kid.

"You dog, Tim. Why didn't you tell us about her?"

Tim pulled away from Erin to acknowledge them, shrugging and blushing profusely. Before he could get his mouth to work and answer Tony, Erin had pulled him back to gain his full attention. "Why didn't you call? I was worried! I came here to find a half-eaten meal, the place a mess-" Tony glanced over the apartment and from what he could see was dumbfounded…Mess? "-and you were gone for days, not answering my calls-"

"Erin, I was abducted-"  
"You were what? Are you hurt?" She immediately ran her hands over his body but Tony could see Tim was flustered and tried to turn away.

"He was kidnapped-" added Tony trying to help.  
"Kidnapped?! Tim? What is going on? And who are they?" She jabbed her thumb towards Tony and Gibbs.

Tony reached over, offering a hand to shake, holding up his badge with the other. "I'm Detective Anthony DiNozzo," He directed his lower jaw to Gibbs, "-and this is Special Agent Gibbs. He has a lot of first names so I'd suggest just, plain, Gibbs-" Tony realized the woman was not listening to him but had her eyes solely on Tim. She kept grabbing his chin so he would keep from looking at the floor. He stammered and stuttered and couldn't seem to explain the reason for his disappearance so he finally lifted his shirt to expose the bandage on his stomach for his answer.

"Tim! Oh baby!"

Erin crouched to study the bandage and Tony could see it was stained with fresh blood. "Tim? Did you reopen it when you were holding me up?" Tony asked. Either that, or it was when Erin hugged him, he thought to himself.

Erin pulled Tim's shirt back down; they were in their own little world and hadn't heard Tony's question. Erin carefully hugged Tim. "Oh, Tim. I'm so sorry for yelling at you."

Tony would make sure he checked the wound for Tim later. He was coming to the assumption Tim wasn't the type to complain.

She pulled away from him, a stern look in her eyes, as she glared towards Tony and Gibbs. "Who did this to him?" Tony widened his eyes, feeling the avenging hate in her five, spitting, little words from across the room. He almost felt bad for Tim's assailants…They were dead where they stood.

Tony glanced again at Gibbs and they shared a smile. Tony didn't know what Gibbs was feeling but right now, for himself…he felt proud of Tim…He did good; this one was a keeper. Tony already knew he liked her…Her fiery approach and the protective concern for Tim was covetable. A thought occurred to him and he glanced towards Gibbs' ring finger; he was surprised to see he wore a gold band; a man who seemed to work around the clock. Tony could see Gibbs was now playing with his ring; twisting it with his thumb. He finally stopped and made a fist. Was he envying Tim's relationship or just wishing he was home right now spending some 'quality time' with the missus?

"That's what we're working on to find out Miss…" said Gibbs.

"Kendall. I'm Erin Kendall. Sorry, about my behavior. I was concerned over Tim not answering my calls…Then when I stopped by to find his half-eaten meal…" She shook her head, tongue-tied, "When you entered, I have to admit, I freaked! I'm sorry, uh, Tony is it?"

"It's fine, Miss Kendall." Tony and Erin shook hands." Where did you learn to punch like that?"

"I have three older brothers."  
"Aaahh." Tony smiled.

Gibbs withdrew his weapon glancing at Tony. "I know this is after the thought, but I'm going to make a sweep through the apartment. I'll be back in a bit. Tim? I want to ask you some more questions. I know you've been on some strong meds and things are still foggy but let's give it another try, okay? Then I gotta head back." Tim nodded as Gibbs gently patted Tim's side, leaving the room.

Erin earnestly looked at Tony, "Now what happens?"  
"We're here to pick up some stuff-" Tony walked over to the window and picked up the wilted plant, "-then Tim is heading over… to…uhh. Well some place. I can't disclose because he will be placed under protective custody. You understand, right?" Tony said with a knowing shrug.  
"But wait, I have to see him-"  
"Sorry, no can do." said Tony.

"But, but…That's not fair." Erin crossed her arms with a "hmphf." causing Tony to look at her from the corner of his eye, startled.

Tim placed a hand on her shoulder, "I promise, this won't take long. These guys are good, I'm sure they're close to cracking this case, Erin. Right Tony?"

"Uh…Yeah, sure, kid." said Tony.

Gibbs entered the room placing his cell into his coat pocket. "Gotta call. We got a match on our BOLO-"  
"Blue jumpsuit?" asked Tony.

"Yeah. But, dead. I'll go check it out then get back to yah." He pointed at Tim, "And we'll talk."

Tim gave Gibbs a quick, agreeable nod.

"Was he still wearing the blue jumpsuit?" Tony called after Gibbs, his nose scrunched with disgust.

"Yup." Gibbs nodded then left.

"Ewww, that was a while ago…Stinky." Tony whispered to himself.


	6. Chapter 6

As soon as Tony pulled into the parking lot of his apartment his cell phone rang. Tim had conked off and was sleeping peacefully, his head leaning to the side on the headrest, his lips parted with a bit of drool in the corner of his lips. Tony smiled, "Yup; good sleeper."

He glanced at the caller ID and could see it was Gibbs. "DiNozzo here...You can't seem to get enough of us…We seem to have made a strong impression on you, Special Agent Gibbs. Hey, what's up?" Tony's sentences had all run into each other; a grin formed on his face when a substantial pause persisted before Gibbs spoke, ignoring Tony's comments.

"I wanted to confirm you made it home. I'm at the crime scene now. Apparently our jumpsuit guy has been dead for at least three days-"  
"Oh. Since the time we first met, or rather you met him." Tony chuckled.

"Uh, DiNozzo, I can hardly say we 'met'. Its more like my head met the brunt of the door he ran through. That was the extent of any introductions that day." said Gibbs. "He died from a round to the head. There were also some abrasion marks on his wrists and ankles and some bruising on his face-"  
"Ah, he had a little 'meet and greet' with his murderer beforehand." said Tony.

"Yeah, a get-together I'm sure he wasn't too fond of attending. We were able to ID him…Frank Judd. Does that name ring any bells?" asked Gibbs.

"Uh, no. No tingle-lingeling here." Tony was sure the man was rolling his eyes even if he couldn't see him in-person right now.

"Uh, can you ask Tim?" asked Gibbs.

"Sorry, no can do. He's out."

"Out? What do you mean-Oh. Do you mean sleeping?"  
"Yup."

"Well, Judd is a janitor over at The Four Seasons."

"Janitor? Four Seasons? You mean, the Inn over on Washington Street?"  
The Four Seasons was a nice place but was also known for its high volume of nooners ; business men escorting prostitutes for a quickie.

"Uh…Yeah. Apparently so. You sound…Confused?"  
"No, just processing. These are some of my personally-mastered skills and techniques to investigate and discern any given case that had always brought me to a complete…exact conclusion-"

Tim yelled out in his sleep; his head rising instantly from the headrest. He blinked, then his eyes closed and his chin hit his chest and he fell back down as fast as he had popped up.

"What was that?" asked Gibbs.

"Tim is sleeping next to me…In the car. I arrived home and haven't got him inside yet. I gotta go-"

"One more thing. One of Metro's found a strange substance on Judd's shoes. I'm gonna have Forensics analyze it. When I have something I'd like you to accompany me in the investigation-"

"And Dan-"  
"Just you. Get someone you can trust to watch Tim. And no one that's going to sit there with his thumbs up his ass doing crosswords the whole time."  
A quick image of a man trying to accomplish both feats at once flashed in Tony's thoughts before he answered, "Yeah I'll get…" Again, Danny came first to mind but Tony quickly thought against it. It was slowly growing into his new thought pattern. "I'll get someone." Tony looked at his phone when he realized Gibbs had hung up. "I gotta teach that man the word, 'bye.' He put his phone in his pocket then looked at Tim, "Ah, Timmy? Wakey uppy. Time for beddy byes."

Tim didn't move but remained asleep.

"Ok. I know where this is heading sleeping beauty. Just don't get used to it. I don't have this caring, vigilant bedside manner for just anyone. Consider yourself very special." He reached for his door handle, knowing he'd have to practically carry Tim inside.

/

The next morning…

Tony slid across his hardwood living room floor in his tube socks, underwear and one of his old team basketball shirts from the military academy he attended when he was a teenager. What did Tom Cruise have that he didn't, he thought to himself.

He slid to a stop directly in front of his stereo; nestled securely in a shelf built into his wall. He pressed a button to open his CD player inserting Catrina and the Waves. He took that moment before the song started to concentrate and collect his whirring thoughts; his eyes closed, his breathing deep and slow. His body was trembling in anticipation to what was next. Inhaling through his nose he let a breath out through his parted lips then swung his hips to the left then a quick right. As soon as the music blasted from the speakers mounted on either wall, he lost himself, now in a quick-moving meditative state, deep in his own element.

This was his own Tai Chi but just with loud music and quick hip-swaying moves. He was starting the day with his morning ritual as he had for the last two years. When Wendy slept over she'd always join him…It just took longer to get out the door to start their day, usually detouring to the bedroom or anywhere else they broke into an ardent, sexual frenzy .

He loved the way the music made him feel alive, the energy it produced deep within his soul. He loved the way his cotton tube socks slid across the well-polished wood floor. He twirled in front of his stereo watching the blue digital numbers and audio bars that blinked and jumped on the stereo display like a tiny light show. "I'm walkin' on sunshine! Whoa…Oh!"

A loud crash behind him; broke his self-absorbed, state of mind. He turned to find Tim dressed in basketball shorts and also wearing tube socks and a basketball shirt. 'Wow, it's like we called each other so we would dress the same,' Tony thought to himself. 'Impressive and cool.'

Tim was trying to steady a wobbling coat rack. Tony keenly calculated; he must have entered the room and caught Tony dancing and tried to escape before he was discovered but only backed up into his coat rack in the corner of the room. Tony knew he probably embarrassed the kid but he didn't care about any of that and chose to ignore Tim's social ineptness.

Tim up righted the rack then placed a hand on his stomach, wincing. Tony noticed the dark circles under his eyes and how pale he was. From where Tony was standing across the room he was surprised to see sweat on Tim's forehead.

"Hey, why are you up so early?" asked Tony.

As soon as the words left his mouth, trying to speak over the music, he realized how loud the stereo was and turned it down. "Oh, uh, sorry."

"Uh…Nah,it's okay. You warned me about, uh…The underwear. I just didn't know what you planned on doing in it."

"You're in time for my morning ritual…I'm refreshing my… mojo." Tony enunciated the word before he continued. "You can join me if you want."  
Tim's face flashed a beet red and Tony had an idea the only way Tim would join him was if he was three sheets to the wind.

"Uh, mojo?"  
"Yeah, you know," Tony thrust his pelvis forward, "mojo."

"Gee..Thanks, but that's okay. I was going to head to the kitchen and grab something to eat so I can take my meds."

"Yeah, you're all stitched up…Probably not a good idea. Too sore for, uh, doing …this kinda thing. You probably have your own techniques of waking your mojo each morning. Hey, I have Lucky Charms." Tony's eyes brightened. "They're magically delicious." He winked.  
"I could use some 'magic' about now." said Tim. .

"Come here-" Tony's phone went off. He reached into his underwear and retrieved it, checking the caller id. He looked up in time to catch Tim's eyes widen making Tony chuckle, "Well, you never know when you'll get an important call." He flipped open the phone, answering.

Tim teasingly glanced towards Tony's underwear then looked up at him, "Well, that explains a few things."

Tony mockingly gasped and gave Tim a soft swipe on the shoulder. "Gibbs!" He glared at Tim as he spoke to the Federal Agent on his cell.

"DiNozzo. I want you to come with me to the Four Seasons. Judd resided in a small apartment on the hotel's premises."  
"Oh, that janitor guy. Lemme get coverage and I'll meet you there."

Tony followed Tim into the kitchen as he immediately called the precinct, watching Tim pour himself a bowl of cereal. Tony could tell he was still in a lot of pain by the quiet grunts he made with almost every move and the frequent grimace that created deep lines in his face.

It wasn't too difficult for Tony to get someone from within his precinct to come over and watch Tim. Officer Mac Devins was more than happy; excited he would be off of traffic detail for the morning.

Tim sat at the table looking out a window that looked over the front yard. Tony walked over and closed the curtains wanting to make sure no one could spot Tim through the window. Tim looked at him with an innocent, puzzled expression that quickly turned to understanding. Tony knew Tim had read the concern in his face. Tony smiled admiring the look Tim had of contentment. Tony wanted to remind him he was immune to any dangers he may face by staying there in Tony's home once he was off the phone.

Still on the phone, Tony paced the kitchen, waiting for Devin's confirmation while noticing the quick recovery Tim's plant had achieved overnight. Tony had doused the fern with water the night before, placing it on the kitchen table in a spot in front of the window. It had perked up, straight, fuller and greener that the previous night. Tony tapped Tim's shoulder then pointed to the greenery with his thumbs up and a look of self-admiration. Tim's eyes were sleepy and swollen but he cracked a smile looking genuinely happy; satisfied it was showing progress.

A deep dread hit Tony like a blast of wind at the beach. He inhaled tensely, realizing the plant was faring better than Tim. He tried to ignore the sinking feeling of leaving Tim with Devins, of leaving him at all. He looked so wounded, vulnerable and innocent, eating kids' cereal that contained marshmallows shaped like lucky charms. Tim had left the hospital too early and the man that was apparently stalking him was now dead; murdered. Would Tim be safe enough for Tony to leave?


	7. Chapter 7

Ducky's song, Tony Orlando-Knock Three Times

I have seen that Gibbs' coffee cups have the similar logo to Starbucks but am ignoring that possibility

Warning; glimpse of gory violence

reference to the 1984 movie Ghostbusters

/

Tony slammed the car door with a grin. His smile disappeared as the car accelerated. Tony struggled to remain straight, plastered to his seat from the sudden G-forces affecting his body. He held a travel mug of very hot coffee, preferring not to spill. He turned to see Gibbs glaring at him.

"Turn that frown upside down, I bring coffee." said Tony.

"You also closed the safety belt in the door. The door didn't close all the way."

"Ah-that's the reason for that incessant beeping-"

"Sugar...Cream?" asked Gibbs.  
"Nah, you didn't seem the type." Tony handed him the coffee as he opened the door tugging in the belt. "Bet you never stepped foot in a Starbucks with all those marshmallow-infused whipped creams and syrupy blends of caramel and chocolate-"  
"Just to use the head." Tony watched Gibbs savor the aroma and feel of the coffee steam as it rose through the open lip of the travel mug. Tony cracked a smile. The man looked almost comical with the white, fluffy kittens printed on the surface of the mug; his face; serene and happy. Gibbs closed his eyes and Tony felt a bit uncomfortable, as if intruding on the man's intimate moment spent with his beloved hot beverage.

"How's...him?" asked Gibbs.  
"Him? Tim?"  
"That's the him."  
"He was on his third bowl of Lucky Charms when I left. To be honest-"  
"Please don't use that term. I like to think you are always honest with me."  
"-he didn't look so good."

Gibbs eyes shot towards Tony, broken from his sweet coffee orgasmic reverie, that steely, stoic expression resurfacing.

Damn, Tony thought. He hated to think he could have had a calm, decent day with this crusty, short-tempered guy now ruined with bad news.

Gibbs flipped open his cell.

"Who yah gonna call?" Tony smiled to himself. He started humming the 'Ghostbusters' theme quietly. He was surprised to see Gibbs slightly bobbing his head to the beat as he kept his eyes on the road.

"I have a doc friend. Tim knows him from when he did his...uh-"  
"Internship?"

"That's it. Ducky'll take good care of him."

Tony felt his chest loosen as he let out a breath. "I like the sound of that."

/

Ducky rapped his knuckle on the door to Tony's place, singing as he did so. "Oh, my darlin'...Knock-three-times on the ceiling if you want me...Twice on the pipe", Ducky knocked two more times, "if the answer is no."

The door opened, "Ah,you must be Officer MacDonald Devins-"  
"And you are...Ducky?"

"In the flesh. I am here to see our patient. How is Timothy?"

"He's in bed at the moment. I'll direct you-just down the hall."  
Ducky followed the squat, dark-haired man through a whistle-clean, dominantly white decorated apartment. He stopped at a window overlooking a park that seemed to stretch for miles. "Ah-The view is so scrumptious. It makes me want to don my running shoes." said Ducky.  
"Butler Park. Complete with duck pond and paddle boats."  
"Lovely indeed."

Their focus on the park was interrupted by a yell from behind a door further down the hall.

"Uh, oh." Mac met his gaze with Ducky's. "I hope no one got in."

"Well, let us investigate-shall we?"

Ducky followed the determined officer through a door to find Tim in bed, asleep but thrashing side to side, twisted in a sheet. He was covered in sweat, shouting words of distress as if being assaulted.

Ducky sat on the edge of the bed to grab Tim's shoulders, hoping to break him from his nightmare. "Timothy? It's me-Dr. Mallard. You remember me, don't you? I was the one responsible for your first autopsy viewing."

Mac commented over Ducky's shoulder. "That might not be the best subject to calm the kid."  
"Hmmm. You may be correct on that assumption."

Tim continued to wave his arms in anxiety as Ducky tried to get a good grip of his wrists. Mac assisted. "You will tear your stitches if you do not calm down Timothy!"

Tim's eyes popped open due to the tone in Ducky's voice. "Ducky?" Tim's chest heaved, as he woke; exhausted and frightened.

"There, there young boy. Glad to see you have decided to join us. You had me worried." Ducky released his grip then patted Tim's chest. He frowned when he felt the exceptional heat radiating from him. He placed his hand on Tim's forehead. "I'm afraid you have a high fever, Timothy. Have you taken any meds?"

"Uh-About an hour ago-pain meds."

Ducky scanned the night stand. "I'm afraid I am out if you can believe that one. I'll check the powder room for a fever reducer then check your vitals." He smiled as he patted Tim's cheek. "Be right back."

"Uh-Thanks Duck."

Ducky hummed to himself as he picked through aspirin bottles, ointment tubes and nail clippers stored in DiNozzo's medicine cabinet. He stopped mid-hum when he heard a subtle noise that made the hairs on the back of his neck stand. "Timothy?" No sound. "Officer Devins?" He stepped towards the door to the bedroom. "Oh jumpin' Jehoshaphat on a pogo stick. What is going on now?" He opened the door.

Tim was kneeling on the floor frantically administering CPR to Officer Devins. "Oh...Gracious. Timothy?"

"He was...shot, Duck. He just slumped to the floor..."

The bullet had entered the Officer's right eye leaving a meaty bulb of torn flesh. The Officer's other eye was open, staring blankly at the ceiling. The man was dead, probably a goner before he hit the floor. Ducky...ducked, letting his muscles loosen and his legs collapse. He knelt beside Tim.

"Timothy,we need to leave...Or hide." He was speed dialing Gibbs' number as he spoke. Tim continued to perform useless chest compressions on the dead man. Ducky let him as he explained the incident to Gibbs.

"Come on, Duck. We can't not try-"

A bullet warned them when it broke a window whizzing past their heads to shatter a vase. They both flinched.  
Ducky flipped his phone closed then grabbed Tim's wrist forcefully enough to draw his gaze. "He's dead."

"But, will that holdup in a court of law-Not dead till proven dead, they always say." A broken laugh, void of humor, escaped Tim's lips causing the lines in Ducky's face to deepen. Ducky saw the fear and diminishing hope in the young man's tear-filled eyes. Ducky knew Tim had been through a lot in the last few days and his strength and courage was wearing thin. He had not had time to check the temperature of Tim's fever but knew by his bright, red flushed cheeks it was high.

Ducky bit the inside of his cheek then drew in a breath. "Come on, son." Ducky reached for Tim's wrist. "Tony told Gibbs of a place we can seek refuge."

"With Officer Devins?"

"Lets' find it and get you settled then I'll see if I can get Devins undercover, too."  
Tim smiled, "Okay."


	8. Chapter 8

Hi everyone I hope to finish this bad boy within the next month or so. Thanks for reading and reviewing!

/

Ducky could see the adrenaline literally drain from Tim as he made his way through the waist-high crawlspace Detective DiNozzo suggested they hide in. Tim seemed to forget about the fallen Officer as he lay on his side, gasping for breath, the stress of their predicament too taxing for his fevered state. Sweat poured from Tim's flushed face.

Ducky crawled in after him then knelt, plucking his wet shirt from his body as it immediately plastered to his moist skin. The heat consumed them, making the air difficult to breathe. Perspiration ran down the length of Ducky's spine and he felt nauseous.

Cardboard boxes marked 'decorations' seemed to close-in around them. The crawlspace was stuffy and extremely hot-detrimental to Tim's condition. A small, rectangular window, flush with the floor, lead to the outside but Ducky dare not open it in fear of drawing attention to the snipers. It offered ample light—a meager but valued benefit.

Tim rolled onto his back, still out of breath. His chest heaved.

"Of all times to be out of a Motrin—dammit." said Duck.

Ducky had not heard any more shots since they entered their hiding space but did not plan on leaving till the cavalry arrived. Detective DiNozzo's apartment was orderly and neat. If the pills were not in the medicine cabinet, there was a good chance there were none to be found. Plus, Ducky was in no position to search DiNozzo's apartment for a tiny bottle of pills while being shot at.

He wondered if the local LEOs would reach them before Gibbs and DiNozzo did.

Tim pulled on Ducky's arm, yanking him from his thoughts. "Duck? Get down...I don't want you to get shot."  
Duck crouched closer to the floor, more to appease Tim and settle his nerves. "Of course, Timothy."

"I-I-just…was hoping you could…be—careful. They shot up Tony's apartment…Do you think that vase was of any sentimental value to him?"

Ducky ruffled Tim's wet, matted hair. "He can buy another one, Tim. It was probably purchased from Pierre One."

Tim seemed to take comfort in Ducky's gentle nature, his breathe evening.

/

"Did your partner tell you he was seeing anyone?" asked Gibbs.

Tony used an iron-like grip on the 'oh-shit' handle above his head since they left the Four Seasons Inn in Gibbs' NCIS issued Dodge Charger. The man drove like Mario Andretti without the racetrack. Shit. Tony couldn't even muster the courage to let go and put his seat belt on.

Moments earlier, Gibbs received a call from NCIS's medical examiner. While checking in on Tim, Dr. Mallard called to tell Gibbs they were under attack. The Officer Tony assigned to protect Tim was down, killed from a single shot to the head. Good ol' Mac, thought Tony. No more late night poker games in eating pork rinds and drinking Miller Lite and A&amp;W root beer at his bungalow in Freferick. He was gonna miss the little poindexter. Some of the guys liked to call him that because of his love for online games.

"Uh…"

Tony could feel Gibbs' eyes boring into him—not paying attention to the road.

"No! He didn't. Now keep your…uh, eyes peeled. Granny…two cars up, see her? Blue Thunderbird? Looks like she's been hitting the sauce extra early today. I think the only lines she stays in are the liquor ones." Tony eased when Gibbs cracked a smile.

They had collected evidence in the janitor's place of residence, what Tony considered a broom closet off the boiler room at the Inn but nothing they had gathered appeared conclusive or helpful to their case. It was something Forensics would have to figure out.

While they were leaving the establishment they were shocked to see Danny entering the lobby escorting a young woman Gibbs identified as Madam Irene Madorn-a known woman of the night. The incident caught Tony off guard and Gibbs had to tug on his arm so they could quickly hide behind a column close to the elevators.

"Would he really take time off work to participate in a nooner?" asked Gibbs.

"We can't be sure why they were together-"

"True." said Gibbs.

A moment later Gibbs asked, "They signed in as Mr and Mr's John Spacemonkey, does that mean anything to you? Did you know that's the name of a choking game teens play?"  
"Uh…No, I didn't. But it is the name of his favorite rock band." said Tony. Tony knew because Danny had asked him to accompany him to Boston to watch them play. Tony liked the band and had had a great time. The good ol' days, he thought to himself.

Gibbs seemed to think Tony's answer over. "Oh..." The 'O' shape Gibbs' lips made seemed to trigger deep thought.

Another horn wailed as Gibbs tapped his brakes, coming close to the car ahead of them.

Tony grit his teeth.

"What's the matter, DiNozzo?"  
"What?"  
"Usually you're a bit more…I dunno…sassy."

Tony held his breath as Gibbs cut off a driver and their horn blared in response.

"It's just that…I'm scared shit-less right now." Tony glimpsed towards Gibbs to catch a reaction. "The only people I know who drive as fast as you wear a helmet…" Gibbs gave him a flashy smile full of self-admiration and maybe a hint of approval towards Tony's upfront honesty.

"And...I'm worried about Tim." He looked at Gibbs and kept his eyes on him.

The older man's smile dissolved. "Yeah. me, too, kid." Gibbs sat straighter. "Strap in and I'll step it up a notch."

Tony gulped as he frantically reached for his belt.

"Let's go rescue him." said Gibbs.

/

"Ducky! His goldfish! Zoey! They might shoot her!"

"Shh." said Ducky. He cleared his throat. He was so thirsty. "Any minute now, Tim. Gibbs and...Detective DiNozzo should be here."

Tim weakly rolled to his side leaning on an elbow. He started to drag his body to the small door they had entered through.  
"Oh no you don't." Ducky grabbed his shoulders. "Don't be foolish. Now simmer down, Timothy and relax. The…uh, goldfish is safe. Her bowl consists of bulletproof glass…A requirement for any police officer or detective purchasing a goldfish as a pet."

Tim's eyebrows furrowed as he gaped at Ducky, studying his face for a hint of humor or just waiting for the punchline. After considerable hesitation Tim started to inch his way closer to the exit.

"No, no." Ducky pushed Tim down onto his back. "Timothy. Gibbs and Tony should arrive any moment and settle this fiasco. They were not that far away when I called them."

"This is all because of stupid me." Tim mumbled under his breath.

Ducky sighed. "I don't believe any of this is your fault..." Ducky sighed, knowing Tim had not heard him.

He was out.

Ducky patted his arm. "It will be okay, Timothy." He whispered then gasped.

A door or floorboard creaked within the apartment.


	9. Chapter 9

I want to thank everyone who has reviewed. McGeeksGirl,(chat later), Athea, Crawcolady, Little Bear, Sun, LadyBath,fantasdncer, cato,scousemusik,tealrose,hostaqueen, and guests and all of yous that are not mentioned!

/

Ducky heard...a woman's voice? Another woman's voice rose in response to the first. "By any chance do you know if your pursuers are of the female gender, Timothy?" He looked down at the sleeping boy to realize he was still sleeping. Tim muttered as his head rolled from side to side. "Oh. I am sorry, Tim. Keep sleeping. Don't let me interrupt you, sweet boy." Ducky sat; silent and still…listening for more intruders and silently praying for Gibbs' immediate rescue.

/

As soon as Gibbs tapped on the brakes Tony exited the car and hit the ground running. His feet touched on the asphalt of the parking lot in front of his apartment, his gun drawn. He crouched behind the car the same time Gibbs yelled for him to take cover. "Secure the area, DiNozzo!"

"Okay boss!" Tony frazzled; realized what he said. He did not look to see Gibbs' response but kept his eyes on his apartment.

"Gibbs. The front door of my place is open."

Gibbs was now crouching beside him, behind the car for cover. "Uh-huh," he said calmly,scanning the area.

A man was walking his dog a few doors up from Tony's, oblivious to the recent gunfire that erupted in the area just minutes before. Gibbs blew a shrill whistle to the man. Once the neighbor saw Gibbs' gun he high-tailed.

/

Tony crossed the threshold of his apartment first, followed by Gibbs, their guns extracted from their holsters.

"Tony?"

"Wendy?"

"Tony!"

"Hey…Erin?" Tony replaced his gun in his holster. "How did you find us?"

"Tony. Who's Erin?" asked Wendy. Her arms were crossed in front of her chest, her jaw clenched,her gaze fixated on her fiance.

"I'm Tim's." said Erin. "And…I have my ways of locating my lost, hidden love." She coyly grinned towards Tony.

"Tim who?" asked Wendy raising her hands in the air. Her voice was getting louder with each demand.

Wendy and Erin stood in the foyer of Tony's apartment. They both glared at him with their hands on their hips. Gibbs walked past Tony to finish securing the rest of his apartment giving Tony an expression of sympathy before he exited the room.

"Wendy meet Erin. Erin, Wendy." The girls exchanged looks of impatience and distaste before they both brought their attention back to Tony.

"Where is Tim?" asked Erin to Tony.

"Where is who?!" asked Wendy, exasperated.

Tony stepped in front of Wendy grabbing her arms. "I'll explain everything, there's just something, well, someone I have to check on. He's under my protective custody. I've been working—didn't you get my call?"

"Oh, no! Don't give me that! I know this is all a...ploy. I've been calling you for three days now and this is the first I see of you. Is this your way of ditching me before the wedding? How can you have cold feet already, DiNozzo!?"

Gibbs' eyes were as wide as Erin's when he reentered the room. He stood behind Erin looking over her shoulder at Tony, earnestly. "You two gettin' hitched?" asked Gibbs. He secured his weapon as his head bounced from Tony back to Wendy waiting for an answer.

Erin smiled, her perfect white teeth bright; almost glowing. She glanced around the room, observing the different expressions of surprise, anguish and anger. She drew her shoulders to her ears and snorted, "This is getting good."

Gibbs sighed, as if uninterested in the soap opera unfolding in front of him. "Ducky?!" he called.

"Gibbs? We're in here!" They all drew their attention to the door of the crawlspace located on the far wall of the living room.

Gibbs was the first to reach it, squatting in front of the door to help Ducky out. An older man grunted and groaned as Gibbs assisted him, pulling him up by the arm. Duck's clothes were rumpled and sweat stained. Perspiration dripped from his face. "Ahh, thank you-"

"Tim?" asked Gibbs to Ducky. Tony was already pushing past the older man entering the crawlspace and calling Tim's name.

"Tim?!" Erin followed. "Do you mean he's in there? What happened?" Erin didn't wait for answers as she followed Tony.

"The young man has a high fever, Jethro. I believe he is fighting a simple infection that has been exacerbated by the extreme heat we had to endure while waiting for your arrival. I have come equipped with antibiotics which I will now administer to him but I am afraid I am plum out of fever reducer. Jethro. This young man needs rest if he is going to get better. His life has been one upheaval after the next-"

Tony and Erin resurfaced, dragging Tim by his wrists. "Do you have any fever reducer stocked in your apartment, Detective DiNozzo?" asked Ducky.

Erin knelt on the floor by Tim's side, stroking his hair. Tim was in a deep sleep.

"Uh? Fever reducer?" asked Tony.  
"Yes. Motrin or-"  
"Here Mr. Duck." Erin, handed the medical examiner a small white bottle that jiggled with the sound of pills. "I always come prepared. Lately Tim is full of surprises. How bad is he Mr. Duck?"

Duck appeared hesitant to answer the young woman, stuttering as he looked to Gibbs for guidance. Gibbs' expression was stern and unresponsive as he kept his focus on Tim.

Tony ignored Wendy's glare, though he could feel her eyes boring into his back. "Come on." he said to Gibbs and Ducky ignoring the pleas of the girls. "Let's get Tim back into bed so he can get the rest he needs and we can get this all sorted out." Gibbs helped Tony lift Tim by his arms, each draping one over their shoulders.

"Be careful of the dead body, Jethro!" said Ducky.

"What body?" asked Wendy and Erin simultaneously. Tony addressed the girls indirectly, keeping his sites on his bedroom door. "Anyone who is not a Baltimore detective or NCIS special agent or a medical examiner or a…Tim…needs to leave these premises immediately."

"But, Tony!" cried Wendy.

Tony?" asked Erin. Erin stepped closer to the men and touched Tim's cheek. Tim was unaware of her presence, his chin resting on his chest, his eyes closed.

"Leave Erin. You're jeopardizing your life and Tim's."

"And, Wendy?" asked Tony.

"Yeah, DiNozzo?"

"I'll call you when I can." Ducky entered the bedroom first followed by Tony, Tim and Gibbs. Gibbs shut the door behind him after giving the girls one last look, to be interpreted as a look of warning, before disappearing into Tony's bedroom..

/  
Tony and Tim were moved to a new safe house within the next hour where Ducky stayed the rest of the night keeping watch over Tim to make sure his fever broke. Gibbs returned to DC with the evidence he and Tony had collected during the day leaving a promise he would call him as soon as he knew anything. He could not hide the eagerness to close the case and get Tim out of harm's way and see the kid's life get back to normal.

Tony phoned Danny and told him he'd be out of town for a few days. Danny asked if he was celebrating with Wendy over their good news and Tony didn't clarify leaving it at that. He hoped Wendy wasn't angry enough to snoop around and call Danny asking questions.

It was now twenty three hours and nineteen minutes and ten seconds that Tony and Tim had been relocated and Tony was bored out of his freaking mind. He had checked on Tim every twenty minutes for the last three hours hoping he'd be awake for some company but all he found was a snoring, scruffy teddy bear of a man sprawled across the king-sized bed. Tony had valiantly taken the single size mattress and glad he did seeing how much Tim liked to utilize his sleep space. Twenty two minutes and sixteen seconds later Tim woke finding Tony in the living room sorting laundry; the two pairs of tube socks, I pair of boxers, one pair of jeans and three shirts that he had quickly packed from home sat in a pile on the couch.

Tim looked dazed walking into the room, staying silent as he dropped himself onto an opposite chair. Tony folded his boxers laying them on the folded jeans then rested his elbows on his knees.

"You good Tonto?"

Tim nodded, as he rubbed his eyes, trying to wake up. He couldn't seem to stop yawning as he ran his fingers through his hair, then carefully stretched his arms above his head.

"Was…was that cop dead?" asked Tim.

Tony hesitated then answered. "Yup."

"I'm sorry-"

"No, Tim. You have no need to be sorry."  
"Is Zoe-"

"Zoey is still swimming laps in her fish bowl. Dr. Mallard told me how worried you were for her." He made sure Tim noticed the pride in his smile towards him.

Tim blushed and stared at the pile of clothes. His voice was shaky when he spoke. "She's just so…vulnerable and…innocent."

"Yeah…Kinda like you." Tony mumbled to himself.

"Gibbs thinks Danny is playing a big part in all of this." said Tony.

"Do you agree?"

Tony shrugged. "Yeah. Well, maybe—I dunno. But you're the one taking the brunt of all of this whoever is responsible. So I promise, I'm not leaving you again."

Tim smiled looking at Tony until he returned the smile.

Tim yawned again then ran a hand over his face. "Wow, I need a shave."

Tony brought his attention back to his folding. "We're going to have to go Paul Bunyan style for a bit. We have no shavers here."

Tim sniggered, "Paul Bunyan. You're funny."

Tony smiled. "Hey do you remember Erin at my apartment?"  
"Wait, what? She was there?"

Tony nodded. "She found you. I think she likes you." Tony wagged his eyebrows then tried to discern Tim's reaction in his sleepy-eyed expression.

"I really like her, too, but I don't know, I'm not sure she's the one for me. No real reason…Just that...It feels like she comes on too strong. It seems she doesn't trust me."

"Yeah, I think I know the feeling." Tony rolled his eyes ruefully.

"Whadya mean?"

"I'm supposed to be getting married within the next year."

Tim raised his eyebrows, and tilted his head. "Really?"

"She was there; too…Wendy is her name. You were still out of it. She was acting a little…psycho. I'm glad you didn't have to see that." Tony grinned, trying to keep it light. He remembered how much he wanted to check on Tim's condition but how Wendy stood in his way demanding his full attention and acting jealous because Erin had been in his apartment. The whole incident embarrassed him in front of Gibbs and Ducky; who he hadn't even been introduced to yet. It must have left a bad first impression to the distinguished medical examiner. "I'm getting the feeling she doesn't trust me, either. Looks like we're in the same boat." Tony frowned.

TBC

Expect some good-quality McNozzo time coming up.


	10. Chapter 10

Thanks for the reviews, McGeeksGirl, CrawCoLady, Little Bear, WolfGirl,Nice to see you on board, Athea, Brinhohms, thanks for the beta check, Sun Samurai, DS2010, fantsdancer, and NCIS fan

/

muchacho means boy in Spanish

The movie Casablanca is referenced and may play a key part later in the story

This is a snippet of some of the time Tim and Tony spend together in the safe house

/

Tony stored his laundry in his bedroom in one of the dressers then returned to the living room, taking his seat on the couch across from Tim. Tim had his feet resting on the coffee table with his head leaning back on the couch with his eyes closed. Tony switched on the television. He surfed through channels as Tim roused, sitting straighter. Tony observed Tim's facial responses to the movies that flashed by on the screen.

"Ahh, Casablanca." Tony continued; using his best Humphrey Bogart impression. "Wanna watch this one...Sweetheart?"

Tim turned his face towards Tony with a look of bewilderment.

"Don't tell me you've never seen this one!" asked Tony.  
"Sorry, but, no, I haven't...sweet cheeks?"

"Come on, that's how Bogie talks to Bergman."

Tim's brows were furrowed. "Bogie?"

"This is the part before Bergman boards the plane. Yah see, Rick (played by Bogart) makes Ilsa (played by Bergman) board the plane to Lisbon with her husband, telling her she would regret it if she stayed—even though they are deeply, helplessly in love with each other." Tony's impression of Bogie resurfaced, "Maybe not today, maybe not tomorrow, but soon and for the rest of your life."

"O...kay..."

Tony withdrew a heavy breath through his tense lips. "I have my work cut out for me for the next-"  
"Can you see if Pokemon is on?" asked Tim.

Tony's answer was a silent, intimidating, glare.

"You know-the cartoon." said Tim adding a look of desperate urgency. "Please?"

"I know what Pokemon is, my friend's five-year-old daughter watches it." said Tony. "Every afternoon at three, while she eats her snack—fun fruits and Kool-aide."

Tim ignored Tony's frustration looking over his shoulder to the far wall. "Hey, Parcheesi!"

"Par-what?" Tony asked looking over his shoulder towards the shelf behind him that had caught Tim's eye.

"I'm green!" yelled Tim.

"You bet your green-green with envy when I kick your ass-"

Tim had hopped from the couch then winced and stopped in his tracks clutching his midsection.

"You okay, muchacho?"

Tim sat back down, "I keep forgetting I'm… wounded. I really…hate this."

"Take a load off comrade." Tony stood. "I'll order in—you have to eat. And something better than sugar enriched breakfast cereals. Want, Chinese? Pizza?"

"Uh—Chinese?"  
"Okay, pizza it is."

Tim chortled as he lay back down, shaking his head, smiling to himself. He stretched out, leaning his head on the arm of the couch resting his hands on his stomach.  
"Pepperoni? Mushrooms?" asked Tony.

"Uh—Broccoli?"

"I agree, sausage and peppers sounds good to me, too."

Tim laughed harder, holding his stomach. "Can we get orange juice with that?"  
"Pepsi-"

"Actually—this time, really-orange juice?"

The plea in Tim's eyes made Tony's heart do a little flip flop. "Of course, kid. I was messin' with you." He turned, taking a couple of steps towards the kitchen for his phone then backtracked. He changed the channel on the television to a cartoon, not really sure if it was Pokemon but figured it was close enough.

"Tony?"

"Yeah?"  
Tim had turned to look at him, waiting for Tony's gaze to meet his. "You crack me up. Thanks for keeping my spirits up. I feel I could really be depressed right now."

"Hey, any time. It's one of the things I'm good at."

Thirty minutes later they were eating Chinese food with broccoli and drinking mug-sized glasses of orange juice in the living room at the coffee table. The Parcheesi board was setup and Tim was teaching Tony how to play. Tim let Tony play the game with the green pieces and Tim used the blue pieces-Tony's favorite color.


End file.
